Daddy's baby girl
by Mrs.belikov3369
Summary: Daddy why can't you say no... why can't you stay home. Daddy why didn't you just go... you knew what was happening. WHY DADDY... why did you leave me.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's baby girl**

 **chapter 1**

 **This short story will be one from the heart. My dad died November 4th 2014. This will be my first fathers day without him and it's extremely hard on me, his birthday is 2 days after so that makes it even worse. I was close to my dad, this is how I feel.**

 **Daddy's letter Rpov-**

 _Daddy why can't you say no... why can't you stay home. Daddy why didn't you just go... you knew what was happening. WHY DADDY... why did you leave me._

I'm Rose Hathaway, and this is what I think of everyday now. I suppose I should elaborate. My dad and I had that relationship that is 'tough as nails' some would say, nothing broke us; I was the biggest daddy's girl you'll meet. If you haven't caught on yet... my dad died. This is how it started.


	2. Daddy's letter

**Daddy's baby girl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Daddy's letter-**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, and the smell of bacon. I get out of bed and go down stairs and to the kitchen and see my dad cooking bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning daddy" I say as I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Good morning baby girl how did you sleep?"

"I slept good what about you"

"Could've been better my back was making it hard to get comfy"

"I'm sorry daddy"

"It's alright nothing that I can't deal with" He says while smiling at me.

I steal a piece of bacon from the plate and kiss his cheek and go to the living room and turn on the TV. I look for a show and can't find anything so I turn it to my PS3 channel and put in my Resident evil 5 disk and start playing it. While I'm playing and in the middle of shooting a bunch of guys my dad walks in and starts watching me play.

"Come on you can keep a steadier arm then that" He says teasingly

"Actually though dad that's the game not me" I say without looking away from the TV

"What?! Damn."

I laugh at his response and keep playing and he points out a couple things to me and asks me a few things. I teach him a couple things as well. Then something comes to mind and I ask him if he wants to play with me and I smile while I ask.

"Sure but you're gonna be saving my butt a lot" He replies with his own smirk to which I reply

"Hehe that's ok I am the expert on this game now ain't I" I chuckle as he shakes his head

I set it up for 2 player and grab our other remote as I show him what buttons to click for what. He asked a few things and I answered, then we went and started to play... Oh wasn't that interesting. He was clicking buttons at random while we were getting bombarded with zombies! I was laughing and he was getting flustered.

"How do you do this so well rose! There's so many buttons to push" He says while trying to stay alive. I bring my character to him and save his butt...again. I'm the whole time and teasing at how his daughter is saving his butt in a game. He just chuckles more. After a while he stopped playing and went to the computer and started doing his own thing. I spent the rest of the day playing my game and hanging out with my dad.

Later that night my dad and I were watching videos together and I was showing him songs. It was night out and he went out for a cigarette and I followed him bringing my phone with me.

"He dad I have a song for you. I'm dedicating it to you and I'll sing it." I always loves when I sing to him. Or sing at all he said I had a great voice just had to work with it more, practice. He nodded at me and watched me. I started playing "watching you" By "Rodney Atkins" and I started singing it to him when I finished singing the song he smiled at me and pulled me to him in a hug.

After a few minutes he took me inside and lead me to the laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm playing a song for you" He said as it started to play and he tugged me to him and started singing it in my ear as we swayed us back and forth. I cried. It was so sweet, but I don't want to lose my daddy. He means so much to me. It's my worst nightmare.

We danced to "Tim McGraw" My Little Girl" that night.

That night I kept thinking about when I lose my dad. It'll break me. How am I going to hold myself together. I sure hope it doesn't happen any time soon. Not for a long while. After a while of thinking I went to sleep.

 **The next day-**

I woke up and I was at the house alone, my mom was working and my dad was too. I got up and went and sat on the couch with my dog Thor.

"Hey buddy wanna go outside?" I ask him. He starts whining and wagging his tail telling me yes and I laugh and let him out, watching him run around the yard, I grab on of his ropes after he has done his stuff and play with him. I throw the rope and he runs and gets it... and plays keep away so I'm chasing him until I get it back from him. It's fun.

After we played a little I went in and I started to cook something to eat. I texted my dad and asked what he wanted for dinner and texted my mom if she needed me to cook for her too or if shell eat at work or bring food home. He replied "Something that has meat" I was feeling lazy so I asked him if hamburger helper was ok and he said yes. Mom texted back and said she was getting something from work and bringing it home so she was good.

I just kinda hung out that day going over to my grandparents a few blocks down the road and watching TV with them, playing games for a little, then hugged them and said my goodbye and walked back home and started on cooking dinner so it would be ready when dad got home.

When he was pulling in the drive way it was about half way done. So when he walked through the door I said it was around half way and that he should go take a hot shower. I could see he had a long dad working on the streets of the city. He nodded and gave me a small quick hug and went to the bathroom. He was in there for a while just kinda soaking and when he came out I gave him a plate of nice hot fresh food. And we sat down and ate together, talked, listened to music and watched shows together until my mom got home. When she did she heated up her food.

For the rest of the night we were a happy family eating popcorn and food and watching a movie. Dad in between us. Mom and I curled up to him. My head on his "pot belly" and I fell asleep that night to the feeling of him rubbing my back and the sound of his heart that I could hear.

 **OK so that is the first chapter. Kinda a filler but also just kinda sweet to show her relationship between Rose and her dad. Everything said is what really happened between my dad and I. That's basically how it'll work out. I hope you like it. I have no clue how long this story will be so hang with me. There will be sad moments. But there will be happy moments!**


End file.
